


Mint

by Putthebiscuitinthebasket



Series: 12 Days of Kinkmas [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Flavored Lube, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putthebiscuitinthebasket/pseuds/Putthebiscuitinthebasket
Summary: When they're in the shower, Colton asks about the lube."Apparently it was peppermint flavoured but the bottle said something about it warming up and tingling."Colton nods at that, "I can still feel it in me."





	Mint

Colton whines quietly, spreading his legs even more and trying to make himself look smaller. He's been playing amazingly lately, so he's getting a reward.  
They've just finished up with the Christmas family skate and all the married guys and guys with girlfriends have gone home - leaving the locker room almost empty.

 

Petro might be married but he's the captain and oversees all of the punishments and rewards. Sometimes, not often but every now and then, he'll even participate in the action.

 

Colton's trying not to be shy, spread out buck naked on the floor in front of a good third of the team.  
Petro rubs his hip gently, leaning down to check in with him and press a kiss to his forehead. He's obviously decided to participate with the way he's warming live between his fingers.  
Colton can be funny about who fucks him or even touches him but he's relaxed when the captain pushes in the first finger bit then he clenches down and fists his hands in his hair, keening.

  
Petro clicks soothingly at him and infinitesimally Colton relaxes, breathing harshly but deeply through the sensation.  
The captain presses another finger in and scissors them, trying to ignore the sounds of the boys around them and just focus on Colton. The tight warm heat around his fingers is suitably distracting but he can see Colton glancing around the room anxiously and knows he needs to distract him more.  
He crooks his fingers up to rub against Colton's prostate while scraping his teeth over the large defenseman's sack. Colton howls, eyes rolling back into his head and the captain is satisfied that Colton is distracted enough not to fuss when he flicks his tongue against where his fingers are buried inside Colton.

 

Colton's hips stutter as Pietrangelo fucks his tongue steadily in to him and the litany of sounds that fall broken my from his lips break through the noises made by the guys watching. The minty taste of the flavoured lube is odd but not bad, though it does takeaway from the way Colton normally tastes. What surprises him most about the lube is the tingling sensation that it leaves on his tongue which is surely something Colton feels as well.  
Or at least hopefully he does and it isn't an allergic reaction on Petro's part.

 

By the overwhelmed sounds Colton is making and the way his hole is spasming around Alex's fingers and tongue, it probably is tingling, because it's a long time since he last rimmed any one and it's very different from eating out a girl.

 

He thinks Colton is close from the way he's gone from stammering out broken expletives to the high pitched animalistic sounds that are being torn from him, but he isn't quite sure until he crooks his fingers again, pulling back to nip at Colton's hole and the giant defenseman comes.  
Colton's come splatters up his stomach and chest, starkly pale against where Colton is flushed, chest heaving.

 

Petro pulls out gently and scoops up Colton's come, feeding it to him and smearing it across his pecs, flicking at his sensitive tits.  
Colton whines quietly but let's Alex finish up before demanding that the captain help him shower. Colton is always needy and demanding after sex and Petro doesn't mind half carrying him to the shower.

 

When they're in the shower, Colton asks about the lube.  
"Apparently it was peppermint flavoured but the bottle said something about it warming up and tingling."  
Colton nods at that, "I can still feel it in me."  
"Do you want me to help you get it out?"  
Colton shakes his head instantly and then flushes bright red, "It's alright, it's nice. Reminds me that this was a reward."

 

So when Petro is making sure Colton's good to go home and has everything, he thinks to tuck the lube into Colton's bag as a nice treat for later


End file.
